Arrangement
by pierrot6
Summary: La vida es como la música, debe componerse con el oído, el sentimiento y el instinto, no mediante reglas. -Samuel Butler


Ni si quiera las nubes que intentaban cubrir a una brillante luna llena podían arruinar la noche, por el contrario, parecían conspirar a su favor haciendo que fuera el rostro pálido de otra dama el que brillara esa noche. Y estaba brillando. El vestido azul marino que había elegido para la velada destacaba sus encantadores ojos azules y el juego de perlas (que por cierto, él le había regalado) era opacado por su blanca sonrisa, enmarcada de unos labios rojos que recordaban a algún pequeño fruto de sabor dulce.

Ella se veía hermosa esa noche, la noche que él había elegido para cambiar el rumbo de su vida, juntos. Eligió en restaurant con cuidado, era un sitio un tanto elegante, quizás no muy popular como los sitios que a ella le gustaban visitar, pero entre las luces tenues y la melodía que se escuchaba de fondo se creaba un ambiente mágico, como de alguna vieja película romántica. Él la guiaba del brazo hasta una mesa un tanto lejos del bullicio de la gente, cercano a un ventanal que se encontraba abierto para dejar pasar el aire fresco de esa noche. Desde su asiento, Marianne podía escuchar con claridad la música del piano a sus espaldas, tocando algún vals con dulzura. Su acompañante de sentó frente a ella luego de ayudarle con su asiento y le dirigió su mirada. No era normal de él elegir lugares tan elegantes y solo bastaba una mirada en los ojos para saber que él traía algo entre manos. Él mantenía sus ojos verdes a la distancia, mirando en la dirección en la que provenía la música. Ella sonrió con la idea y le tomó una mano llamando su atención.

-¿Está todo bien, Arthur?

-si, si, si… -hablaba con esa velocidad que siempre delataba su nerviosismo –solo tengo algunas cosas en mente, no es nada.

-deberías comer algo para dejar de pensar en tu trabajo y disfrutar el momento ¿no crees?

Al fin sonrió bajando la mirada.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Un mesero les entregó el menú y Arthur insistió en que pidiera lo que quisiera. Incluso insistió en que trajeran una botella de champán. Ella estaba encantada. Incluso con sus gustos selectos, había disfrutado de los platillos, del lugar y por supuesto, de la compañía. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios sin que él se diera cuenta a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza. Con forme pasaban los minutos, el momento decisivo se acercaba. Sentía el peso de la pequeña caja de terciopelo pesarle con toda la responsabilidad que su contenido implicaba.

Tomó aire y recordó las líneas que había practicado. Justo cuando reunió el valor suficiente para hablar, el mesero apareció a su lado, preguntando si se les ofrecía más champán. Arthur le respondió con rapidez y quizás algo de visible irritación que ya habían tenido suficiente. Pensándolo de nuevo, quizás lo que le hacía falta en ese momento era un buen trago para tener valor. De nuevo tomó aire y recordó las líneas.

-Marianne…

Tuvo que llamarle de nuevo cuando notó que estaba distraída viendo como la gente se aglomerada unos metros a su lado.

-Mira Arthur, están bailando.

Él miró a alrededor recordando que las cosas no dejaban de ocurrir más allá de su cabeza. Una melodía de vals era la razón de que las parejas fueran uniéndose en tiernos abrazos, siguiendo el compás de la música a la vez. Los ojos azules de la dama que le acompañaba brillaban de emoción. Lo que había dicho no había sido porque quería que Arthur notara a la gente, sino porque ella quería estar ahí. Ella quería uno de esos tiernos abrazos.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría.

Quizás así ganaría más tiempo. Quizás bailando un simple vals lograría distraerla y distraerse también a sí mismo. Parecía una buena idea, con la excepción de un pequeño detalle. Ese preciso detalle por el cual él no se había levantado de su lugar aunque ella ya le esperaba de pie.

-¿Estás segura que quieres bailar?

-¿Cuál es el problema? No me digas que no sabes bailar por que no voy a creerte.

-Esa pieza-

-¿hay algo malo con la canción?

-yo no dije eso –Intentó calmarla un poco. Había logrado llamar la atención de algunas miradas curiosas estando parada a un lado de él.

-La vez anterior era una canción similar y no tuviste ningún problema en bailar conmigo.

-Era una pieza diferente.

-Dios mío, Arthur. ¡Si lo que quieres es no bailar conmigo debiste de haberlo dicho desde el principio!

Ella apretaba los puños y hablaba como la niña caprichosa que era.

-Cariño, baja la voz. La gente—

-¡No me importa la gente! ¡Yo solo quería bailar contigo!

-¿Por qué no te sientas y lo discutimos un momento?

Ella tomó su bolso de encima de la mesa y le dirigió una mirada encantadoramente enojada.

-¡Eres imposible Kirkland!

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

En medio del sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando incesantemente contra las ventanas, se escuchó un silbido de sorpresa.

-Y así ha estado por un buen rato. –Uno de los meseros habló en respuesta. –Supongo que es la época del año.

-Hubiera sido un desastre si las ventanas se hubieran quedado abiertas solo un poco más.

-A pesar de todo, fue una buena noche. Recibí muchas propinas.

Sonreía despreocupadamente mientras el otro mesero le miraba con un deje de molestia.

-¿Cómo no recibirías propinas? Lo único que haces es coquetear con cualquier chica mientras yo hago todo el trabajo.

-No con cualquier chica… -tomó un pequeño pedazo de tela y lo atrapó con ambas manos llevándolo hacia su pecho. –Lovino, esa chica era hermosa.

-Parecía hombre con el cabello tan corto y apuesto que era más alta que yo. -Un suspiro enamorado escapó de los labios del mesero más joven antes de que se dedicara a limpiar la mesa que tenía en frente. –debiste de haber visto a la chica que me tocó atender hoy. Es una lástima que viniera acompañada, ese tipo era patético, debiste ver su cejas-

-Ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana

Otro sujeto de los que trabajaba ahí se despidió con la mano pero los dos meseros parecían escandalizados.

-¿te vas ya?

-¿YA VISTE LA TORMENTA QUE HAY AFUERA?

El sujeto se detuvo a verlos mostrando claramente en su rostro que no veía al clima como un problema. Se limitó a alzarse de hombros.

-Isabel debe estarme esperando. Tal vez si me apresuro no me moje demasiado.

-No puedes irte así, seguramente te enfermarás y si te enfermas, el lugar va a estar algo muerto.

El mayor de los meseros se llevó ambas manos a la cadera y dio un suspiro como queriendo darla impresión de una autoridad. Una autoridad la cual se preocupaba por su subordinado. El menor en cambio, corrió a la parte trasera del restaurant en algún lugar cercano a la cocina y regresó en un par de minutos con un gran paraguas negro en manos.

-¡toma esto! Puedes devolverlo cuando quieras.

-n-no puedo aceptarlo Feli…

-¡nada de "no puedo aceptarlo"! Prácticamente somos una familia así que más te vale aceptarlo. ¿Te parece bastardo?

Al fin aceptó el paraguas y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes reírse un poco y agradecerles a los dos meseros. Pensándolo de nuevo, ellos no habían estado exagerando. Las gotas de lluvia se sentían pesadas y grandes al golpear la superficie del paraguas. Aunque su hogar se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia, aventurarse él solo en una noche como aquella hubiera sido incluso peligroso. Tenía la suerte de contar con la amistad de aquellos chicos que trabajaban en el mismo sitio que él. Aunque a veces pensaba en ellos como un par de niños por la diferencia de edades y por su actitud, les guardaba un espacio en su corazón que le hubiera dado a un hermano más pequeño o a un hijo.

Un sonido se escuchó en medio del imparable golpeteo de la lluvia, parecía un grito. Su corazón saltó preocupado ¿quizás alguna persona había sufrido alguna desgracia que le pudo haber tocado a él de no tener tanta suerte? Tardó un poco en reconocer que el grito había provenido del siguiente cruce de calles, y con forme más se acercaba, más gritos se podían escuchar. Un par de pasos más y los gritos tomaron forma de insultos. Eran maldiciones. Eran palabras obscenas utilizadas con un orden y e ingenio que jamás había escuchado. La persona que debía estaba armando tales necedades no solo tenía un amplio vocabulario, también se veía ridículo pisoteando sobre los charcos de agua.

Se detuvo solo un momento cuando escuchó una carcajada cercana. El observador se sorprendió y cubrió su boca con una mano. Le habían descubierto. Completamente empapado, recordándole a un gato mojado, el extraño le dirigió una mirada. A pesar de que solo contaba con la tenue luz de las calles en medio de la noche y de la lluvia, pudo ver a sus mejillas colorearse cada vez más de carmín. No podía solo reírse de la desgracia del extraño, ahora se sentía en deuda por haberse burlado. Su deber era ayudarle.

-disculpa ¿está todo bien?

Tenía que estar bromeando. Solo, a las altas horas de la noche y debajo de una lluvia que parecía que no acabaría pronto. Respondió sin pensar.

-no, estoy perfectamente.

-disculpe si sueno entrometido, pero me parece que te estás empapando.

Arthur se miró a si mismo de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar actuar casi sorprendido al encontrar que el desconocido tenía razón. Alzó las manos solo para acentuar su teatral sorpresa.

-Oh vaya. Parece que usted es alguien muy perspicaz.

-Te sorprenderías.

Se acercó un poco más, cubriendo una parte de su cabeza con el paraguas. Su cabello parecía tener un color rubio oscuro, posiblemente por toda el agua que había caído sobre él. Entre algunos mechones de su cabello se alzó su mirada; sus ojos eran verde brillante, bastante intensos pero profundos. El corazón de Antonio dio un salto. Su cuerpo le decía que ya había estado frente a esos ojos mucho tiempo antes, pero no podía encontrar el recuerdo en el que se encontraban.

-En realidad –Arthur comenzó a hablar quitándose el cabello del rostro –mi móvil se quedó sin batería. Me estaba preguntando si sería mucha molestia pedirte una llamada.

Con la mano que no sostenía el paraguas, revisó sus bolsillos.

-Creo que lo olvidé en casa. –El rubio dio un suspiro frustrado – ¿pero sabes qué? Mi casa queda cerca, si quieres podríamos ir juntos y podría prestarte el teléfono.

-no quiero ser mucha molestia—

-no es ninguna molestia.

Ahora fue Arthur el que le miró a los ojos.

-¿por qué haces esto? ¿Te conozco?

-Quien sabe, tal vez.

Su sonrisa parecía divertida. Arthur sentía que se estaban burlando de él. El dueño del paraguas comenzó a caminar y no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el paso. Usualmente, él no confiaría en un sujeto sospechosamente amigable que convenientemente aparece solo en la mitad de la noche con un paraguas, pero qué más podía pasar.

Fue muy grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hogar tan cálido. Parecía una casa en la que siempre había mucha vida, acogedora y con fotos por todas partes. Junto a un librero había un amplio sofá y más atrás de podía ver una mesa un poco grande para las únicas dos sillas que se encontraban a cada lado. Se podía ver un pedazo de la cocina lleno de especias de distintos colores. El anfitrión subió por las escaleras que estaban a un lado.

-Si quieres toma asiento, luego secaré los muebles. Iré por una toalla aunque si quieres un cambio de ropa—

-n-no quiero ser molestia, con el teléfono bastará.

El sujeto del paraguas había desaparecido pero su voz se podía escuchar en algún punto no tan lejano.

-está encima de la mesita.

Encima de la mesita. Bien. Arthur miró a su alrededor para encontrar al menos 5 muebles a los que se le podían llamar mesita. 7 si quisiera ser un poco flexible. Se paseó por toda la sala mirando en cada mesita. Había floreros, fotos y la mesa frente al sofá. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que uno de los muebles no era ni una mesa si una repisa, a pesar de cumplir la función de esta última. Cubierto de fotos y lo que parecía un adorno tejido había un antiguo piano de cola de color negro. Las que parecían las fotos más antiguas se encontraban hasta arriba. En una se podía apreciar lo que parecía la versión femenina del dueño de la casa, solo con el cabello más largo y los ojos de color azul para diferenciarle. Suponía que debían ser fotos de familiares cercanos.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente y se alejó apresurado de las fotos para no verse irrespetuoso. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con quien había llegado a la sala. Era un gato adulto de color claro pero con algunas manchas color chocolate por su cabeza y su lomo.

-hola pequeño.

Se agachó a acariciarle la cabeza a lo que el animal respondió con un maullido.

-¡ya conociste a Isabel! -La risa alegre de su anfitrión se escuchó a poca distancia. –es un gato mimado ¿verdad?

-A mí me parece cariñoso. Por cierto, no pude encontrar el teléfono.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y le entregó una toalla, acercándose después a una pequeña mesa convenientemente situada del lado que no podía ver del sofá. Alzó el teléfono y se lo dio haciéndolo sentir estúpido, pero siendo realistas, Arthur comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Se secó el cabello con la toalla y se apresuró a llamar un taxi. Quizás no era la mejor idea llamarle a Marianne después de aquella noche. Luego de la llamada, lo único que quedó fue esperar.

-¿estás seguro de que no quieres ropa para cambiarte?

-No, por favor. Ya has ayudado mucho por hoy.

Insistía en utilizar los modales que sus padres le habían forzado a aprender. A pesar de todo, el anfitrión parecía decepcionado. No entendía de donde venía tanta amabilidad si se trataba solo de un par de extraños que se habían conocido por casualidad. ¿Quizás se conocían desde antes? Era verdad que el rostro de ese sujeto le parecía familiar, pero no sabía decir de dónde. De alguna manera sabía que su expresión con la mirada baja era una pista.

-¡ya sé dónde te había visto antes!

-… ¿ah sí?

-¡eres el pianista!

-¿e-el qué?

-¡el pianista! ¿No es así? Tu eres el sujeto que toca todos los viernes en ese restaurant, "Il piattino" ¿o no?

-eh… soy el pianista de "Il piattino", si…

Mientras Arthur parecía crecer en orgullo cada vez más por su ingenioso descubrimiento, el supuesto pianista iba volviéndose más y más tímido. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-d-disculpa eh… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-¡oh no! Discúlpame a mí, no me había presentado. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto. –Le tendió la mano –Por cierto también me gustaría saber tu nombre para saber a quién le debo el favor.

No era él. No podía ser él. Quizás si fuera solo su orgullo, pero el sujeto que tenía delante parecía venir de un mundo muy diferente al que él conocía bien. El pianista se rio de sí mismo y revolvió aún más su cabello.

-lo siento –rio un poco más de su ocurrencia -Lamento si parecía muy familiar contigo. Todo este tiempo pensé que eras alguien más. Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Mucho gusto.

Aun cuando ni si quiera la aguja mayor del reloj se había movido, Arthur sintió que todo el cuarto cambió cuando tomó su mano. Un amigable apretón y una pequeña sacudida como los caballeros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el taxi llegara y Arthur se fuera con prisa, quizás porque ya era muy tarde, quizás por algo más. Lo único que era seguro para ambos es que todas las cosas que uno hacía, fueran buenas o malas, estas eventualmente regresaban a ti.

* * *

**N/A:** Pierrot aqui! sigo viva después de todo este tiempo y vengo a escribirles una nueva historia para romper sus corazones (y el mio). Antes de hacer preguntas, aclaro:

Este es un AU (universo alterno) en el que los personajes de hetalia son humanos mas o menos comunes y corrientes

En este universo cambiaré el sexo de algunos personajes por el bien de la historia (y por puro capricho por que porqué no)

Por cierto, Marianne es fem!Francia

Es una historia UKSp (no, en serio. Se que no lo parece, pero de verdad lo es)

Si se portan bien, chance y les escribo sexy times uvu (?)

De nuevo aviso, esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mi corazón y aunque no se muy bien como seguir, se para donde va. Espero que la disfruten o que al menos sirva para su entretenimiento. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, aquí abajo tienen el botón de review.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
